


The Iceman has a heart?

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written for the dialogue prompt: “Just know that I love you. I love you with all of my fucked up, piece of shit heart”The Sky media's love of the Ferrari "Cold War" annoys Sebastian. Kimi gives him some advice.





	The Iceman has a heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prost_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/gifts).



> So I used the above prompt but turned it into something fluffy as I don't really want to write angst atm. So I hope this works.

Sebastian storms into the motorhome, his expression angry.

“What now?” Kimi sighs, sitting up in his chair as Sebastian paces.

“Sky.” Sebastian says angrily. “They’re asking the same stuff constantly.”

“Cold war?” Kimi asks with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian nods.

Kimi sighs. “Seb, they want to see you angry and upset as they want to make their shitty story have some credibility.”

“It’s annoying me.” Sebastian whines. “It’s so silly.”

“Then try to act like their questions don’t annoy you.” Kimi shrugs. “If you show emotion to a question they think they have something.”

“So I’ve got to be you?” Sebastian asks with a wiry smile.

Kimi rolls his eyes. “Ha ha.”

“You know you love me.” Sebastian says with a grin, moving closer to Kimi.

“Yes. I do.” Kimi shakes his head, pulling Sebastian onto his lap. “I love you with all of my fucked up, piece of shit heart.”

Sebastian chuckles, nuzzling his neck. “The Iceman has a heart? Let me just tell Sky.”

Kimi pretends to push him off playfully, making Sebastian laugh.

“Idiot.” Kimi says with a grin.

“Your idiot.” Sebastian smiles, pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
